


He is gone

by Praxxis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxxis/pseuds/Praxxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dissapears after a proposal from Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you like! follow me on tumblr on http://praxxisl.tumblr.com/ !!!  
> 

Ray has always been lost, atleast until he found Ryan( or until Ryan found him). It was love on first sight. Ryan took care of him, loved him and treated him like a princess.  
~  
After a long week of work they decided to take the whole next week off. Ray wanted to spend the whole week at home playing video games making out. But of course Ryan convinced him that they should go to his dads old cabbin in the middle of the woods.  
~  
They decided to leave the next day right after breakfast.  
~  
Ryan drove and Ray slept trught the most of the ride. Ryan was amazed how paceful he looked, he looked even cuter when he slept.  
~  
They arrived in the middle of the night and even tho Ray slept for most of the way he somehow fell asleep right after they came to the cabbin.  
~  
Ray was woken up the next morning by Ryan presing light pecks all over his face. Ray started to laugh:"Ryyyyy stop stop! Your srcuff is tickeling meee." Ryan ended his smooching with a light kiss on the lips. When Ray was fully awake he smelled freshly baked cookies,he smiled once more and looked at Ryan with a questening look on his face. Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled Ray out of the bed. They walked to the kitchen hand in hand. They had breakfast and Ray ate some cookies.As Ray looked up to the eyes of Ryan he felt8 happier than ever, he realy didn't know what he would do without him. He kissed him but this time with more passion and it felt perfect. Ryan's hand suddenly appeared on his knee and as they kept kissing he was slowly making his way up Ray's leg. Ray tilted his head back and exposed his neck. Ryan moved his lips to Rays neck and began working on a mark, Ray moaned and gasped. Ryan slowly bagan to unbutton Ray's jeans and pulling them off. Ryan pulled off Ray's jeans and guided him thrugh the hause into the bedroom. Ryan pushed Ray onto the bed and unbutton his own jeans he slowly pulled them off, teasing Ray:"stop!! Take it all off" begged Ray while he took off his own shirt. Ray laid on the bed only with underwear on while Ryan took off his own. "Take it off!" Ordered Ryan and Ray did as he was told. Ryan stepped closer to the bed and laid on it. He placed one hand on Ray's thigh and slowly moved it up twoards Ray's junk. As Ryan placed his hand on Ray's cock, Ray's head fell back in pleasure. He moaned Ryan's name and softly inhaled. Ray looked at Ryan longinly and open his mouth as in to say please. Ryan saw what he meant and began moving his hand up and down Ray's cock. Ray open his mouth in an ahhh. As he got close he moved Ryan's hand away from his dick and moved his mouth over Ryan's dick. He mauthed around it and began sucking on the head. Ryan intertweind his fingers with Ray's hair,he pushed his head a bit lower and Ray followed his silen orders and began sucking harder and taking more of him in with every move. Ray's mouth felt so good,he knew exactly how much presure to add and he didn't have any gag reflex as Ryan began moving his dick in and out of Ray's mouth. He pulled out after some time and reached for the lube on the night stand. He squirted some out onto his fingers as he sat up while Ray responded only with his legs spreading. Ryan lowered his hand between Ray's legs. He rubbed in a circle and as Ray begged for more presed one finger in. "Moreee" whined Ray and Ryan pushed his finger deeper, until he couldn't go any deeper. He than slid his finger out and than back in and than again and again until Ray started to lower himself onto Ryan's hand. Ryan was hesitant to add a second finger but as Ray whined for more he pressed a second finger against Ray and slowly pushed in, in one slow motion. Ryan had his other hand resting on Ray's hip and drew soothing cricles oh his skin. Ryan was still moving his fingers in and out and was now crooking them up and trying to-  
"RYAN!"  
Ryan tighten his grip on the younger boys hip as he thrusted his fingers upword. Ryan tried to do it again and as he found Ray's prostate all that left Ray's mouth was a small "Ahh-a!"  
When Ray asked for more again Ryan pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom on the night stand. He unwrapted in one swift motion and rolled it down his dick. He parted Ray's knees and placed the tip onto Ray's rim. He slowly pushed the tip in and waited for Ray to relax and ask for more. Ray looked at him and nodded. Ryan slowly pushed in and watched Ray's expresion to stop if he saw any sign of pain. Ryan shifted his hips experimentally,Ray's breath hitched with every even so slight movement and stopped all together when Ryan rolled his hips back, pulling all the was out before presing back in just as slow. Ray's sighs softened with each thrust. Ryan pulled out and snapped his hips forward feeling owervhelmed. He burried his face in Rays neck, moaning as he felt Rays nails all over his scalp and back. Ryan groaned, speeding up, moving faster and stronger. Ryan reached between them and wrapped his hand around the younger mans dick immediately squeezing and sliding his hand up and down Rays lenght, making him choke out his name. Ryan angled his hips in a way he hit Ray's prostate with every thrust. Ray's spine arched as he came all over their tummies. Ryan thrusted into Ray a couple more times and came as well.""" "Ray!!" moaned Ryan as he spilled inside of him, thrusting trough his own orgasm, not in controle of his own body. He fell into Rays lips as the aftershock ripped trough his body. Ryan pulled out and tossed the used condom into the trashcan. Ryan also grabbed a tissue and whiped Ray off. They didnt speak, Ray falling asleep quickly and Ryan following him.  
~  
When Ryan woke up, it was still early, Texas sun still low in the sky. He woke Ray up and told him he has a suprise for him.  
~  
After breakfast they headed out. They drove to the city. They walked around in the streats and ate a couple of strawberries in the park in the shade of a giant oak tree. They were making out when Ryan pulled away and swiftly stood up, pulling Ray up with him. They took the subway into the busier part of the town walking a couple blocks away from their stop to come to the fancy resturant. They walked in and Ray couldn't belive his eyes. It was so nice. They walked into a secluded part of the resturant and sat in the booth far away from any public eye.  
~  
They were having dessert when Ryan stood up and knelled infron of Ray. "Would you do me the oners and marry me?" Asked Ryan, his eyes filled with love and hope. "Yes, yes of course!" Said Ray and pulled Ryan up to kiss him. They held hans until the end of the meal.  
~  
When they arrived to the cabbin Ray jumped out of the car and said to Ryan " Ill be right back, ill just call my family and tell them the news." Ryan agreeed and said he will be inside if Ray needed him. Ryan walked to the front door and Ray half jumped half ran to the other end of the cabbin. He walked to the path that lead into the small, round clearing where he had reception.  
~  
Ryan walked to the front door and turned around so he could see Ray happily pull his phone out and unlock it. He stepped inside and took off his shoes, looking in the mirror and smiling to himself thinking of the recent events. He stepped into the living room, turning on the radio and laying on the couch swiftly doozing off.  
~  
Ryan woke up 2 hours later, feeling refreshed. He realized that Ray wasn't with him. He though Ray was in the different room, playing video games or sleeping. He checked every room and the outside of the cabbin but he couldn't find him.  
~  
He stopped looking after about an hour. He decided to call him but he didn't have any signal in the hause so he walked to the clearing and checked for Ray there. Again no sign of him. He called his phone but the voice on the inside of the phone claimed that the number doesn't exsist. He sighed and looked at the moon "where are you? I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the second and last chapter of this fic. If you have any ideas any at all plz send me a ask on tumblr http://praxxisl.tumblr.com/ . Also huge thanks to my bea Isa for proof reading this (https://twitter.com/zoealfiezalfie_) plz leave a comment and kudos xoxo

"He's gone. I'll never see him again. He was the love of my life and now he's gone." Whined Ryan, while talking on the phone with Jack. "I bet he will show up. When did he dissapear, remind me." "About 2 days ago. And why are you so calm about this?" Angerly replied Ryan. "Listen we didn't want to tell you this because we thought it would scare you away..." slowly said Jack. Ryan perked up "yea.. what is it?" "Well he, um was kinda in a gang, and after he left they swore that they would find him and make him pay, but he didn't take it seriously." "What!?" Yelled Ryan into his phone, almost damiging Jack's ears. "Why did nobody tell me about this?!" He continued to yell as Jack moved the phone away from his face and waited for Ryan to relax just a tiny bit. "Well we just kinda didn't think it was important sense it's not true." Slowly and quietly said Jack, regreting he ever made the joke in the first place.  
~  
Afrer Ryan calmed down a bit Jack told him that Ray never did anything like this before but he would be too worried, because the kid knew how to take care of himself. Ryan agreed with Jack but silently thought to himself about all of those times when Ray seemed like a child to him. Ryan said goodbye to Jack after making him promise to call him right away if he heard anything from the missing boy. Part of Ryan thought about the day and the week before they came to this cabin. He thought about the posibbility that he could be the reason Ray disappeared or as the small part of his mind thought, Ray ran away after being preshured into an anagment with Ryan when he wasn't ready. He looked out the big window that looked over the whole property. He wondered if he will ever see his lover again. It was late and he hasn't slept sense Ray dissapeared so he decided he will rest just for a second. Of course he fell asleep the second his head tuched the pillow.  
~  
That night he had a dream about Ray; Ray was laying on a rock in the middle of the forest, his head injured; blood spilling out of the side of his head and onto the rock. Ryan woke up terrified and with tears in his eyes-he couldn't stand the thought of his fiancé being hurt.  
~  
He looked at the digital clock on hi's night stand- it showed 2.45 am. He decided that the best thing he could do now is to go back to sleep. He turned around to fall asleep quicker when he noticed there was somebody else in the bed with him. He slowly got out of the bed and stepped on the opposite side of the room. Now he was truly petrified, he looked around the room for posible weapons but the only thing he found was the clock. He grabbed it and quietly sidestepped to the other side of the bed. The face of the person was completely covered by the duvet. He slowly moved it out of the way so he could se the face of the- "ahh! What? How?" The man laying under the duvet was nobodyelse that Ray. Ryan looked at him with love in his eyes that swiftly got replaced by confusion. He tried pinching himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. He didn't wake up so now he was stuned. He didn't know what to do. He decided to wake the younger man up; he lightly shook he's shoulders. Ray slowly opened hi's eyes and groaned:"Why are you waking me in the middle of the night?"  
~  
At about 7.15 am Ryan finished telling Ray the story about what happened, how he disappeared, how worried he has been and finshed his story with asking him about his part of the story; where and why did he leave and what made him return. Ray explained that he doesn't remember a thing and he didn't even know this whole thing has happened.  
~  
Ray never disappeared after that say but just the thought of him losin two days of hi's momory scared him and he never wanted to experience that ever again.


End file.
